My Escape
by xoray812
Summary: Revenge: my only focus since i learned what really happened with my father. As a new summer begins, i face a choice: the past or the future. the question... which do i choose?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So I'm writing my first revenge fanfic! I hope you enjoy all the Emily and Daniel-ness that occurs as well as the revengey business that will occur! **

**Prologue**

The Hamptons. God knows what I feel about this place. I hate it and love it all at the same time. I loathe it and adore it and I cannot let that feeling go. As I walk down the beach I think of all the reasons.

I hate it because my father was taken from me here. I felt hatred towards my father grow within me until I was 16 because of the Queen and King of the castle next door. I learned what betrayal, deceit, and lies were when I was only 5 years old.

But with that strong hatred I have just as strong of a love for it.

I love feeling the sand in between my toes and the salty, ocean water beneath them, going back in and out as it washes such calmness over me. I can feel the memories of my father here and all the beautiful times we had; the final moments before he was ripped away from me.

My childhood best friend is here; the one person that I have trouble letting go even as he is about to become the father with fake me. I love Jack, I do but I don't think I'm IN love with him. I just want to protect him from all of this because it is going to get messy and that fact of the matter is Amanda is a big part of this which easily leads Jack and Declan into it.

Nolan, my now best friend, is here. He has been one of the few, very few, people I can trust with my life. I can't imagine my life without him now; though I will never tell him that. He loves my father just as much as I do. He respects my father and understands why I'm doing all of this. He may not approve, but he still has my back and he still helps me with all the "revengey" thing, as he likes to put it. He is my partner is crime.

The main reason, the most important reason as to why I love the Hamptons… Daniel Grayson is here.


	2. Memorial Day

**Emily POV**

After getting everything into perspective during my months away, being back to the Hamptons feels good. I'm now on a new mission. I need to find my mother. My thoughts have been consumed with nothing but where she has been and trying to remember anything and everything about her and taking down the Graysons'. Well that and keeping my mind of Daniel.

Even though all these months have gone by, my thoughts still are consumed of him. I shake my head of the thoughts and head to my vanity and put on the finishing touches for Victoria's memorial. Daniel always told me that I looked the most beautiful in red.

I recall the events of the day. I felt something go of in my chest when I saw Charlotte today. Seeing her there was different than just sending her the post cards over the past couple of months. I want her to be safe. I want to protect her. I told Nolan, when I first found out that Char was my sister that it changed nothing, but I think we both knew I was lying. I have grown to care for Char the minute I learned she was my half-sister. She was the only family I have left and I cannot lose her which is why it was so hard for me to see her at the rehab center but I was also happy. She looked so healthy and strong since last summer.

My time with Amanda however, wasn't that good. I can't help but scare her a little bit like I have. I need to keep her in line and on her toes. I need to make sure everything she does goes right and by appointing myself as the godmother it gives me an excuse to be with her more often and I can make sure that Jack is safe.

I shrug of all these thoughts and focus on today. I'm going to see Daniel soon and that thought itself makes me smile a little. I cannot tell you the exact moment I knew that I was in love with Daniel Grayson. At first it was all a game; he was a chess piece in my game of revenge. Slowly but surely he became so much more.

I walk down the stairs to see Nolan ready to go. He gives me a smile as well as a smirk and I know he thinks I look beautiful and I'm dressed to impress Daniel. I loop my arm into his elbow and we are off to go.

**Daniel POV**

Whiskey burns its way down my throat as I stare out the balcony of my mother's room. My eyes keep turning in the direction of the beach house; the house that wasn't just a house but a home.  
This is a place where I felt safe and warm for the first time in years and now it is gone. She got back yesterday. My heart stopped when I saw the lights on and a flash of her blond hair, the hair that I loved running my hands through. I want to blame _her_ so bad, but I can't because I know that we are both at fault. I understand her reasons no matter how much I want to disagree with her.

My thoughts are interrupted by Ashley. She walks up behind me and lays her hand on my shoulder. I turn to face her as soon as she does so it drops just as fast as it was there.

"Hey are you ready for the party. It's time to go soon."

"Yeah, I am just give me 5 minutes and I will meet you all downstairs."

I walk past her, into the closet. I hear her sigh and leave. As soon as the door closes, I open the safe and pull out the ring that haunts me; the ring that is the closest thing to my Emily's beauty and the representation of our love.

She was right. I was becoming the man I said I never would be. I was becoming my father and when I started to realize this I fought against it and I became a man that I don't even recognize anymore. I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I choose to cover up my family's mistakes in that interview. Not only because I lost Emily but also because I lost myself.

I give the ring one last look before placing carefully back into the safe. It was time to go to my mother's memorial service.

**Emily POV**

As the sun hits my skin, I smile basking in the familiarity of it. This time last year I met the people that ruined my father but I also met the love of my life.

Talking to Daniel for the first time in months hurts like hell but I can't help but feel happy seeing him in person, seeing him right in front of me rather than the pictures I sought comfort in. I feel like a love-struck teenage girl when it comes to him.

Seeing him on the arm of Ashley however is a different story. I knew the bitch would backstab me faster than you could say "friend" but her having the audacity to try and fake apologize to me is a different story.

This girl wanted power and a ticket to the top of the food chain. Let's be honest it was the only reason she tried to be my friend. Though I can't say I didn't do that same seeing as she told me about being the part planner for Victoria. It was the perfect way into the Hamptons social circle. It's fine though. She can be taken care of. I will not let her hurt Daniel because to be honest the pain I caused him was enough. I cannot bare for him to be hurt again. He is so lost already. I could see it in his eyes.

Takeda is right. I am weak. My love for Daniel, Char, Jack, and Nolan can be a liability, but I also know that it makes me strong. It makes the strong knowing the lengths I will go to make sure that they are safe.

That is why when Char is being dragged away for failing her drug test, all I see is red because I know Char and I know that she is doing so much better.

I hear screaming from Char, Conrad, and Daniel. I can hear her saying that it's a lie and that she's clean. I hear her blaming Conrad. I see Daniel's overwhelming concern as to what is going on. And then I see Char running towards me.

She pulls me to her and whispers the one thing before she is dragged away. I didn't see this coming. This is one thing that causes even more problems to my plan.

Victoria Grayson is alive.


	3. Need and Worry

**Emily POV**

My mind was reeling. How do I feel about this? How would Daniel feel about this? Will this add more to the stress I know he is going through? The words echoed in my head. _"My mom is alive." "My mom is alive." _This is something I did not expect. I don't know how this will affect my plan but it certainly won't stop me.

As I go see the fallen Grayson my heart races. Thank God I didn't tell Nolan about this yet. He would freak and try to come with me. I smile at the thought of his protectiveness.

I knock on the door and wait. I can tell you this. I would have snapped a picture of Victoria Grayson's face. I would have put a pause on my classiness and poised manner just because she looks like a fish out of water. She quickly pulls her walls back up.

"Charlotte told me. She trusted me to come and tell you that she thinks Conrad is keeping her locked up."

She processes the news before she lets me into the cabin. I see her making a phone call and I'm assuming it is Char. With her back turned, it gave me the opportunity to swipe a clam shell she had. Nolan will appreciate this. She hangs up and turns her attention back to me.

"I assume you were discrete on your way here. I can't have anybody know where I am."

"Of course, no one was tailing me. I'm just worried about Charlotte. Something about all this doesn't sit well with me. They said she had drugs in her system, but I saw her earlier that day. She looked so healthy."

"I completely understand. Thank you for coming all this way, Emily. That son of a bitch is keeping my baby looked up. He is after Charlotte's inheritance."

"But that is only because you're dead."

"It has to stay that way! Conrad brought that plane down to try and kill me and federal evidence. He cannot know I am alive."

"I completely understand. I'm just worried about Charlotte and Daniel. Charlotte is falsely locked away. Poor thing is all alone. At least Daniel has…" I pause. "He has Ashley.

Victoria gives me this look that I can't decipher. It seemed like disapproval but I don't know if it was towards me or Ashley. She didn't comment though.

There wasn't much to say after that.

I rush home and storm into my house. Nolan goes to say something sarcastic and I cut him off.

"Victoria's alive."

"WHAT?!" the disbelief on his face is somewhat amusing.

"That is what Char whispered into my ear. She said the government kept her hidden to keep her safe. I'll make an excuse to go back.

"That's where you were?! Why didn't you tell me! Ems, I would have come with."

My lips turn up a little at his protectiveness. "I know but I didn't want to risk you being seen. I brought you this so you can deck it out." I hand him the clam.

"Yeah, clam cam. I like it."

"I'm going to dig up some dirt on this doctor. I'll-" we both turn towards the knock on the door. I see Jack standing there with his normal boyish grin.

"I'm going to go do this." He turns to go but stops short. "Oh and Ems, let the boy down gently."

I'm shocked because he is so Team Jack but I smile and nod. I open the door and step out.

"Hey Jack, what's up."

"Hey I barely got to talk to you this morning when you came to see Amanda and since you found out. How are you? How was the vacation?"

"It was good, really good. Jack, everything that happened before I left is already forgotten. We were both in low points of our lives. Sammy was sick and just died, Amanda was gone, and I- I felt like Daniel was changing. We made a bad decision and in the end, it cost me Daniel even the he was slipping away, he was gone faster than I thought. I hoped that we could fix it, but then we kissed and it made things so much worse."

He nodded his head. I could tell he was a little upset about my words but he understood. "I understand where you're coming from and your right. I'm sorry if I made things worse."

I just shake my head.

"You didn't. You and Amanda are starting a new point in your life, but I do have one thing to ask and don't hate me for it. Are you sure this baby is yours? She was gone for a long time." I truly in my heart am questioning this because Amanda runs with her emotions. I know her well enough to know that she spent a good chunk of her days drinking and doing God knows what else.

"I'm not mad and something hasn't felt right in me for a while now so maybe this is it. Thanks Emily, you've been a great friend through all of this."

I watch as he leaves and I feel free. I feel free of the hold that Jack once had on me. I feel like I on can finally move on from my life, from my past that once held Jack as a lover. Now all I feel for Jack is this deep friendship while my heart is held by Daniel.

I turn towards the Grayson manor and think of my love. I wonder what he is going through after today's spectacle. My mind will probably be with him all night. I see him walk towards the infamous balcony.

"I'm worried about you, babe."

**Daniel POV**

As if enough wasn't going on, Charlotte gets dragged of back to rehab. I don't know what to feel or think. She looked so healthy and good when I saw her, I don't know if her blaming dad was true or not. I wouldn't put it past him though. He will do anything to get Char's inheritance.

I feel like life is getting more and more complicated with all the Grayson family drama. The only way I survived before was because of… was because of Emily. Ever since I saw Charlotte run to her. I just wanted Em to pull me into her arms and never let go.

I felt so free with her. I need her with me right now because she is my saving grace, my angel. I was never Daniel _Grayson_. I was Daniel, the man who could be whatever and whoever he wanted, but I have to live with my choices. I picked family and fraud, but I'm going to fix it somehow.

UGH! I pour myself some scotch and throw the shot back. I walk towards the balcony and see my angel. It seems like she's looking this way and it makes me smile. She just warmed the heart with her glance. It seems like she knows that I need her. She is my light in all this darkness.

"I need you, sweetheart."


	4. The Bitch is Back

**Daniel POV**

Its official, my family is a fucking circus of psychos. My parents are murders, my sister is a recovering drug addict, and me well I'm dating the love of my life's a.k.a. ex-fiancé's best friend. Plus said girlfriend might only be dating me to get info about me to my father. I don't think it can get any crazier. And with that being said I spoke to soon.

My dead mother is actually alive.

Mom being back is just so complicated and that makes me sound like the most despicable person ever. I just worked things out with Charlotte and now more complications arise.

_Flashback_

_I watched as Charlotte turns her back to me and tells me to get out when she sees that Emily can take her home. As I left I thank Emily and give her a kiss on the cheek before I leave. I turn to look at Char and Em one last time and see that Char's back is still towards me and Em with a small smile on her face, eyes are closed, and her hand is where I kissed her. I smile a genuine smile for the second time in long time (first being Charlotte coming home) and leave to go home. _

_My mind goes back to Char. I did nothing to stop them from putting her in that hell hole when she promised she stopped using and that she was clean. She told me she was going to stay with Emily for now and as much as I love them being so close, I need to mend my relationship with my sister. _

_I hate myself for only completely trusting her when Emily brought over the evidence about her fucked up doctor. How dare my father do this to her? He went too far on this! That is why I gave half of everything I own to Char letting her know that I didn't mean for all this to happen. I love her for forgiving me. _

_End of Flashback_

Now playing nice with my mother is going to be difficult to say that least. This bullshit story about the man with white hair kidnapping her sounds perfect, too perfect. There is something else as well. Ashley is becoming more and more suspicious to me but all I can make of it is me being paranoid since I think that everyone in my life is screwing me, why not her.

My life sucks.

**Emily POV**

The bitch is back.

God it has been a long week. First of all Victoria still wants to have me freakin killed. Then picking up Char from rehab, taking her to see Amanda, it was so hard. My heart burned with pain, wanting her to know that I was her sister, and that I loved her so much, but I couldn't do that because I needed to fulfill my plan and avenge my father and find my mother.

Not only that I have a feeling that my plan to create a strain in Victoria and Char's relationship didn't work out now that she was back. Victoria probably pulled some half assed story about why she really wanted Char's inheritance and all that.

Char trusts me with her everything and I am going to do everything I can to make sure I don't break that while I uncover all her mother's secrets to her. I need to show her the real woman Victoria is.

But most of all I feel the pain my Daniel is feeling. The look his face when Char told him to get out was heart breaking. He is in such pain right now and I can feel his guilt and I can see the desperation on his face. He knows the mistakes he's made and that in and of itself is enough for me.

I mean there isn't much more I can do in this moment considering I'm being strangled by the white haired man.


	5. Fake

_I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! It means a lot and for everyone who has supported continuously it means a lot! Sorry for taking so so long to update! I've had so much stuff to do but I promise that I will have more chapters up this week. Here is chapter 4 _

**Emily POV**

I struggled to break free from the white haired man's grip around my neck. Thank God Nolan was still at the office, he didn't need to deal with this. Just as I get my grip into place to flip him off me, I hear shoots and then his weight on top of me. I push him off me and see Aiden, the first man to ever truly let in and the first and last to ever betray me standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I scream in frustration. First I'm getting killed and then he shows up; as if my day wasn't drastically long enough. "I thought you were with Takeda.'

"He sent me to make sure you wouldn't stray. I here to help, Emily; I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made." He looks at me with those eyes that I used to trust but that trust ended a long time ago.

"Yeah well I don't need your help." I walk over to the body and start to search him. I ignore Aiden as he starts to do the same. I find out that his name is Gordon. I grab his cell phone just as mine rings. I'm surprised to see Victoria's calling; I listen to whatever she is saying and make mindless and useless chatter with her hoping she would get to the point which I guess is meeting her tomorrow to keep the reporters away.

"Give me Gordon's phone." Aiden gets right to the point. I see that there isn't much of a mess so it is safe to say that there is no use for Aiden here anymore.

I scoff. "First of all it's destroyed, second of all you aren't getting anything because I don't want you here, and lastly get out." I walk over to the body and wrap it up. I'll get this out with a few phone calls.

"Emily, I'm here to help. I'm sorry for everything but let me help please." He is begging. I can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Fine you want to help, ok. Here are the ground rules. You help when I call and don't do anything else besides what I tell you. If I'm not here and Nolan tells you something to do, you do it because he outranks you in this matter. Don't get too comfortable because this is simply a business arrangement. Lastly once I tell you I don't want you here, you sure as hell better leave. If you agree to all of that then you can stay and help, otherwise the door is right behind you." I cross arms and lean against the counter.

After a couple of seconds he finally answers. "Fine I accept your conditions."

"Good, so now that that is cleared, you can leave. I have people that can take care of this."

He looks like he is about to protest but when I raise an eyebrow; he decides against it and leaves. Not even 10 minutes has past and Nolan walks in and to say he is surprised is an understatement. He didn't even say anything; he just stepped over the body and started to inspect every inch of my body and I let him. Once he was satisfied, he took a step back.

"I'm fine, Nolan. I promise. I just need to get this body out of here. I need to make a few calls." He just nods and turns to inspect Gordon's body. I can see the relief in his eyes now that this bastard cannot hurt either one of us.

Once everything is set, I tell Nolan about Aiden.

"I met him when I first went to Takeda. He wanted revenge for his sister and I trusted him; I was falling for him and I cared for. Then he did the one thing that everyone in my life did… he betrayed me. He's here to "help" me and keep me on track apparently but you know me, I set my rules if he wanted to stay. Congratulation, you now have the right to boss someone around." I smirk as I stand up for bed.

"Wow, thanks, Ems" he drawled out. "Night"

"Good night"

**Daniel POV**

The words that my mother told her repeat into my head, "_She wants me to stay away from the Grayson family for a little bit. I thought maybe it was coming from you." _I cannot imagine a worse fate than not seeing Em. Though we are not together, I wish we were. I wish we can go back to when we had our forever planned. I stare at the woman I can't picture my life without and hope to God that she doesn't heed my mother's "request".

"I wouldn't want that at all. I can't _not _have you in my li-_"_

I'm stopped in the middle of my sentence when a messenger comes and gives me an envelope. When I read it, I can't say that I'm surprised. All of this is too good to be true. My family and their schemes will never be far behind.

"Daniel, what is it?" I look up at my angel and feel her feathery touch on my shoulder. Her concerning gaze gives me strength and I tell her my mother's schemes.

"My mother planned all this. She was never really kidnapped and this says it all. She has the audacity to use the last name 'Clarke', as if she and my father haven't defamed that name already." I'm shaking but I realize that I cannot lose my control at least not with my angel here.

"Daniel, I can tell that you know what is right and wrong, the question is what you do about it."

I smirk. "I guess you might as well stay for the show that will happen." I soften into a smile. "Plus I need you here. Thank you for being here; you always seem to know what to say, so thanks… sweetheart." I see her form and smile and it makes me the happiest man in the midst of all this hate and lies. I walk towards the destruction that is my family as I hear a faint _"always" _

**Emily POV**

_Sweetheart. _

The word rolls off my tongue like a beautiful melody. Oh how I have missed hearing him say those words to me; _sweetheart and angel_ the two names that are the most sacred to me. My thoughts are disturbed when I hear the faint flutters of soft footsteps that can only be Char. Amanda has done her work well.

Let the games begin. After getting the paternity reports to Amanda and making her think that the baby wasn't Jack's I have something more to keep her in my grasp. I feel a faint tinge of guilt for doing that but it needed to be done.

It didn't even take 30 minutes for all the press to show up and see the queen of the Hamptons to make her gracious and miraculous return. I see Daniel's jaw clenched and the spectacle that is going on, then he is walking about with his fake smile like a dotting son to stand by his family's side while a war rages in his eyes, a war that has reached its breaking point.

Then the most shocking thing comes from Victoria's phony family love speech; she accepts Amanda as part of their family.

The show is finally and over and Daniel walks towards me with a look of utter desperation and my heart clenches. I hate his parents even more for causing such a stressful toll on him.

I leave him with a piece of advice before I leave him to more family drama that is about to occur. "Daniel, the only way to beat them is to play their own game against them better. Also know that I am always here. I know that I never said it before, I am so sorry for everything. There is just so much that I want to talk to you about and I just, never mind, but know that if you ever want to talk about this family drama or anything at all I'm always here, babe."

He seems speechless so I just give him a kiss on the cheek and leave my open heart in his hands.


End file.
